swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Strange
Adam Strange is a fictional character and hero in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. He first appeared in ''Outsiders'' #6 (April 1986), but his first appearance in Swamp Thing comics was in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #46 (March 1986). He was created by Julius Schwartz and Murphy Anderson. History Origin Adam Strange was once a mere human archaeologist, one day while working on a dig in Caramanga, South America, Adam was transported to the planet of Rann via the Zeta-Beam. Their leader Sardath had invented the Zeta Beam, which could teleport matter over light years of distance. He immediately befriended the Rannians and took up a flight pack and raygun to assist them. While there, he also fell in love with a Sardath's daughter named Alanna. Rann As the Zeta Beam's teleportation effect wore off, Adam was returned to Earth. However, he was able to return to Rann by following a schedule of where the Zeta beam would next hit. He scheduled his archeological trips to coincide with the location and time. He also married Alanna. It was initially believed that the Zeta Beam was used simply as a friendly communication between Rann and Earth. However, it was later hinted that Rann was searching for suitable mates from other planets as more and more of the Rannians were found to be sterile. Adam met the Justice League after helping them battle Kanjar-Ro, but declined their membership offer. He continued to act on both Earth and Rann, helping to improve relations among different planets. While still on Earth, Adam was falsely told that Alanna had died during childbirth. He was later reunited with his wife and daughter but brefily as the Zeta Radiation had worn off, leaving him back on earth after preventing an invasion of Rann. Adam was later told Rann had been destroyed in a suprenova, but in truth this was actually a ruse planned by Sardath who teleported it to a different universe through an upgraded zeta device called an 'Omega Beam.' To protect it from Thanagarian fanatics serving the deadly Starbreaker, Adam was able to prevent Rann's destruction with the help of the Omega Men and the few remaining Darkstars. However, they were all transported into the orbit of Thanagar which ended up destroying much of the planet. Many surviving refugees settled on Rann as the two worlds went to war. Rann-Thanagar War The Thanagarians and Rannians recently began to fight each other after being manipulated by Blackfire. Adam and Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) were able to halt the war. Adam Strange was stranded on a paradise-like planet with fellow heroes Animal Man and Starfire after the battle with Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime, an incident that resulted in the loss of his eyes. After several weeks, Adam was able to get his spaceship working, and they departed for Earth. Their ship, however, was attacked by Devilance, who they had encountered on the planet and who had pursued them into space. Lobo appeared just in time to destroy Devilance, and after a some negotiation, agreed to help them out. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Vision:' Due to losing his eyes from a failed Zeta-Beam attempt. Sardeth cloned new eyes for Adam using his daughter as a template donor. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Sardeth had augmented Adam's new eyes so he can naturally see into all of the EM Spectrum. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' **'Aerial Combat:' His experience with the jet pack has made him proficient in aerial combat as well. **'Marksmanship:' Adam is an expert shooter using his various Rannian firearms. **'Weaponry:' He's aptly skilled with just about any form of melee offensive battery's he can get his hands on. **'Martial Arts:' Incredibly skilled in combat, able to battle and best physically superior specimens. Such as taking down warlike Thanagarians with nothing more than his bear hands. *'Psychology' **'Intimidation' *'Genius Level Intellect:' Adam is a highly adept intellectual with vast store of various archaeological knowledge and his experiences gleaned from visiting alien cultures. Being an adept mathematician, explorer, strategist, pilot on par with some Earth and other worlds most capable and sharpest minds. **'Archaeology:' Adam Strange is knowledgeable of ancient cultures, and has developed an extensive knowledge of Rannian history and technology. **'Tactical Analysis:' Adam Strange has a keen analytical mind and is a master tactician and strategist. **'Eidetic Memory:' Strange possesses a photographic memory, easily able to fabricate and reconstruct complex technological fabrications without the use of his eyes. **'Mechanical Engineering' **'Polymath' **'Computer Operation' **'Mechanical Aptitude' **'Tracking' **'Hunting' **'Stealth' **'Driving' **'Leadership' **'Escapology' *'Survival' *'Gadgetry' Weaknesses *'Contagious Environment:' If Adam Strange remains on Rann for more than a year without returning to Earth, he will die. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Adam Strange's Flight Suit:' Fireproof insulated costume and helmet. The helmet is also equipped with a shield that protects Adam from harmful atmospheric conditions and has a HUD (Head's Up Display) for easy targeting slaved to his blaster. *'Zeta-Beam Module:' A compression of the zeta-beam device used by Rann, it's a portable mobile drone which can be programmed with the coordinates of the desired destination Adam wishes to get, too. Transportation *'Rannian Jet Pack' *'Zeta-Beam' Weapons *'Adam Strange's Ray Gun' In other media Main article: Adam Strange in other media Category:Characters from comics Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters